lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Julius Paris
Julius Paris was the District 2 male from Lightstone123's 327th Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner Jerica Straddler. Also Hatch Scright and Ella Massey were revived by the Capitol to compete once again. Overall he placed 54th out of 56 tributes. Personality Julius is considered to be the average everyday person in his district. While he may not be thought of as a weakling, he still doesn't stick out as much as the prodigies in his Career Academy. He tends to stay hidden in crowds, not reaching the minds of anyone in peculiar. He's just another boy who's been trained to participate in the Hunger Games. It's as if his whole life was planned the moment he was conceived, and later born. He has a bit of solemn attitude, always acting serious especially in the face of danger. He's more intelligent than most people in his district, but he lacks the deadly ideals found in his roots. While everyone else in his family are brutish, ruff, and judgmental, Julius is more of a gentle soul that dislikes the idea of homicide. He's also frightened that his parents, both surly-minded folk, would find out about his homosexuality. Due to the fact that his begetters are critical and censorious of others, he's in constant fear of what may happen if they were to discover his secret. As such, he tells no one about this characteristic of his, keeping it veiled with his stern persona. Looks Julius is a bit of a looker, with his Career handsome features and traits. While not being able to fully catch the eyes of the girls in his district, many have made comments before about his looks more than once. He has dark brown hair, nearly appearing to be of an ebony shade, that ruffles over his forehead in a messy-like fashion. Matching with his chocolate-colored locks, are his eyes. While most boys in his district have intimidating, beastly orbs, Julius' appears to be calm, almost elegant in a way. Practically identical to his hazel hair, his eyes are the most charming characteristic about him. He also has a number of scars on him, especially on his back. He tries his best to hide these marks away from the eyes of others, not wanting anyone to see his disfigurement. He keeps his token; a golden pendant given to him by his boyfriend, Mason; attached to a metal chain around his neck. He cares for his gift, as it reminds Julius why he continues to fight for the things he loves. Training Score 327th Annual Hunger Games: 9 Games Kills N/A Allies Austin Aitken, Glique Dumofitz, Dragon Lord, Astrid Bellia, Jerica Straddler, Hatch Scright, Ryan Marine, Swatty Lakeside, Evelyn Dinstra & Kingsley Orion Other Killed by: Blade Spectrus & Shade Spectrus Aftermath While he was not personally missed, the Careers were angry he died as he was strong and could have helped them win. Trivia *Julius was one of two tributes to have a death caused by multiple tributes. The other was Vlad Rockford Category:District 2 Category:Males Category:Spear Users Category:Mace Users Category:18 year olds Category:54th Place